


One Heart, One Flesh, One Soul

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: The Dragon Prince and His Lady Wolf [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, First Time, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon has a plan, and Sansa has decided to trust him.





	One Heart, One Flesh, One Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: firsts

They'd left their retinues at Fairmarket and rode off into the woods with their most trusted companions: Arya, Jeyne Poole and Alys Karstark, and Edric Storm, Ned Dayne and Martyn Lannister, who'd come along with Jon as boys when he had first been sent to Winterfell.

He hadn't told her where they were going, but he'd asked her if she trusted him last night, and she did. 

When they arrived at a small village hidden deep inside the forest, they were greeted by a fat, nervous septon.

Arya shook her head. "I knew the two of you were going to do something stupid."

Sansa felt dazed, as if she'd entered a dream.

Jon helped her off her horse and took her hand to lead her away from their party. 

Still holding her hand, he said: "We can go back, continue our journey to King's Landing, and pretend none of this ever happened. But if you wish, we can be wed tonight and we'll try to defy my family for a chance to be happy together. The choice is yours."

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. She'd heard so many songs about secret weddings, and now she was in one.

"Are you sure? I know this won't be the wedding you've always dreamed of..."

"I'm sure, Jon. I want to marry you. Tonight," she answered, her heart beating wildly.

A rare smile lit up his solemn face and he squeezed her hand as they walked back to their friends. Jon explained to them they were to be their witnesses tonight, but that they were free to go if they did not wish to be a part of this. They all chose to stay.

Jon's eyes held her gaze during the entire ceremony which was short, but sweet. She blushed and smiled as they kissed in front of their witnesses. Afterwards, Martyn Lannister produced three copies of their marriage announcement, which they all signed. 

Septon Corban barely knew enough letters to sign his own name, but he did so proudly.

Jeyne found a wineskin in her saddlebag, which they passed around to celebrate.

After a while, Jon put his hand on the small of her back to steer her into the tree line.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this," he muttered again.

"It was lovely," she countered as they stepped into a clearing, where a tall tent had been erected.

Jon lifted the flap so Sansa could enter. The inside was bathing in the warmth of two braziers and a dozen candles, and at the centre was a pile of blankets, pillows and furs.

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair, pushing it aside to give his mouth access to her neck.

"And now I can love you properly, wife," he rasped it into her ear. "If you'll have me."

"Yes, husband" she breathed, a delicious shiver running down her spine, liquid heat running through her veins. She leaned back into his touch as his lips trailed a path up and down her neck.

He turned her around in his arms, spearing his fingers into her hair, splaying his other hand on her back to keep her flush to his chest, his mouth hovering over hers.

Her own arms locked around his neck as their lips met, determined not to let him go, until he deepened the kiss and they slid down to unlace his doublet.

Laces were loosened and ripped, clothes discarded, and finally they lay down together on their makeshift bed. Their hands and mouths explored each other's bodies in a smooth, languid choreography, until Sansa reached down to wrap her fingers around Jon's hard manhood.

He jerked and hissed, gently pushing her hand away.

She'd touched him before, and she liked the feel of him in her hand, the solid hot weight of him, wrapped in skin soft as velvet. She'd stroked him until he'd spilled his warm, sticky seed into her hand, and she'd enjoyed this power she had to make him come undone.

"Not tonight," he panted. "I want to be inside you first."

He lowered her down onto the pillows, his mouth starting to follow a familiar, steady path that had her curl her toes in anticipation. Heat was already coiling low in her belly, and when his tongue touched her sensitive flesh, her hips arched up.

It didn't take long for her peak to come over her, pleasure and relief crashing through her body as rainbows danced behind her eyelids.

"Jon, please, now."

He moved up to cover her body with his own, leaning in to kiss her as she opened her legs to give him better access. When she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the tip of him breached her folds, he pushed forward, and then he was stretching her open.

He kissed her cheek, brushing her hair back from her brow, taking a deep breath before asking: "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

There had been a slight sting at first, which was already growing duller, but mostly the sensation of being filled was odd and unfamiliar.

"No," she told him, hugging him close. "I just feel very full."

He pecked her lips and grinned, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Alright?" he asked her again.

"Yes," she whispered. "Are you?"

"Aye, you feel so good."

He started moving inside her, and she pushed her hips up to chase the friction, meeting his thrusts. It still felt odd, but slowly his strokes began to feel pleasant.

"Sansa," Jon groaned, and then he stilled, burying his face in her neck.

"Please, keep moving," she begged him.

"I can't," he panted.

"Did you...?"

"Aye."

"Oh," she said, sinking back into the furs. "It was over so quickly."

He barked out a laugh, crashing onto his side and pulling her with him. "If you give me a moment, perhaps we can do it again."


End file.
